


A Heroic Rescue(?)

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Genderbending, Pegging, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's more than past time for Daniel Alcott to get kidnapped by Coil. He's not sure how much longer he can avoid getting seduced by all of the older female capes who just love the thought of a cute boy dressing up as an even cuter girl.
Relationships: Dinah Alcott/Victoria Dallon
Kudos: 26





	A Heroic Rescue(?)

Daniel took a deep breath as he looked at the van pulling up at the mouth of the alleyway. He knew what that meant. That Coil had finally made his move and was about to kidnap him. About time.  
  
The past few weeks had just been _awful_ for Daniel. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to handle the stress of trying to avoid all the ‘Big Sis’s’ and ‘Mentors’ that kept on trying to find him. It was as if as soon as he had gotten superpowers, every female cape in the entire city had started going on the prowl for him. Maybe not knowingly, but he had still been forced to hide from so _many_ of them. He had even spent three hours in a tree while Miss Militia hunted for him. _And_ that had ruined his favorite skirt.  
  
So ending up as a machine for seeing the future? That sounded like a fairly good deal to Daniel. Safe inside an underground bunker, where he couldn’t end up like Vista.  
  
Three men and one woman got out of the van and headed for where he was sitting on a park bench. Daniel let out a shallow breath. This probably wasn’t going to be _good_ , but it still had to be better than having almost twenty female capes lusting after his ass.  
  
“That’s the one,” the woman said. “Cuff him and bag him.”  
  
One of the men pulled out a pair of handcuffs and another got out a black bag. Daniel swallowed heavily and resisted the urge to run away. This was a _good_ thing, he kept on telling himself.  
  
  
That was when the sky fell down around him. The woman in front of him was driven down to the ground by a golden blur and then picked up and thrown at her comrades behind her. Daniel’s jaw dropped as he stared, the flying woman in front of him sweeping into the rest of the thugs. It was like nothing that Daniel had ever seen before.  
  
In just a few seconds, all four of Coil’s thugs were done on the ground, moaning softly. Dinah stared, his jaw hanging open as he looked down at them and then up at the woman hovering above them.  
  
“You’re lucky I was around,” Glory Girl said, turning down to look at him as she settled onto the ground. She _still_ towered over him. “You know who these people were?”  
  
Daniel shook his head, seeing his plan going up in smoke. And now one of the capes that was hunting him was right _here_ , in front of him, looking him over. And there was a smile slowly forming on her face.  
  
“Well, I’m Glory Girl,” Glory Girl said, running a hand through her long, loose, blonde hair. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss…”  
  
“Dinah,” Daniel said in a very small, soft voice. “My name’s Dinah.”  
  
“Always nice to meet a member of the public,” Glory Girl said, stepping forward and around him. “Do you know who these guys were?”  
  
Daniel shook his head. The details on this were something that it would probably be best if he kept to himself. He swallowed as Glory Girl’s hands came to rest on his shoulders.  
  
Dinah swallowed heavily as he felt the shaft rubbing against his back. He could tell that it was a _big_ dick. A lot bigger than his, not that it was hard to have a bigger cock than Daniel’s.  
  
“T-thank you, Glory Girl,” Dinah stammered out, swallowing heavily as he tilted his head backwards to stare at a large pair of breasts right above his head. Somewhere above them, he presumed, was Glory Girl’s head. “Thank you for rescuing me.”  
  
“Not a problem, girlie,” Glory Girl cooed, her hands on Dinah’s shoulders, squeezing down with just enough force for him to feel it. “How could I let a citizen get attacked as she went about her business?”  
  
Despite everything else, Dinah still smiled happily at that. It was good to hear that Glory Girl thought that he was a girl. He certainly _looked_ like a girl. Blonde hair that came down to his shoulders, girlish clothing, a slender, feminine frame and a cute face with just a _little_ bit of makeup.  
  
The problem was that Dinah knew what female capes, both heroes and villains, liked to do with boys who dressed like girls. Dinah had spent a solid five minutes two weeks ago watching Vista getting spitroasted by Fenja and Menja. And he had been able to tell that Vista had been like him thanks to the small, hairless dick that had been obviously _very_ hard as it had wobbled back and forth on top of Vista before shooting a few strands of cum all over his belly.  
  
And Glory Girl was obviously no different. Not even _slightly_ different. Dinah could feel the shaft pressing against the back of his body.  
  
“And I’ll, I’ll be going about my business,” Dinah said nervously, taking a few steps forward to get away from Glory Girl while he still had his virginity intact. “It was, um, nice meeting you, Glory Girl!”  
  
“Oh, there’s no need to leave so soon, is there?” Glory Girl asked, taking a few long steps forward and looking him over. “You’ll need to give a statement to the police when they finally decide to arrive.” She grinned and ran a hand down along Daniel’s cheek. “But in the hour or so until then, we can have some fun, can’t we?”  
  
“I, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dinah lied, looking at the large bulge in Glory Girl’s crotch. Her skirt wasn’t doing anything to hide it. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“A cute boy, sorry, girl like you?” Glory Girl asked, taking another step towards him, “I’m sure that you and I can have some fun together.”  
  
Dinah swallowed heavily. But his predictions had already told what the odds of getting away from a superheroine in general had been. And one that could fly? And one that was so _very_ beautiful? Dinah looked down at the ground and kicked the concrete with the tip of his shoe.  
  
“I… guess,” Dinah said softly, feeling a shiver run up and down along his spine. “Maybe we could spend some time together.”  
  
“That sounds like a _wonderful_ idea,” Glory Girl said with a big smile. “And I know _just_ how we can be together.”  
  
Dinah could _see_ Glory Girl’s cock getting harder and harder inside of her pants. He shivered, wondering what that would even feel like inside of him. The questions he had asked on that subject had told him a _bit_ but not nearly as much as Dinah really needed to know.  
  
Glory Girl reached down and picked Dinah up. He squeaked as he was lifted up into the air. Then he felt Glory Girl’s lips pressed up against him, taking his very first kiss. Dinah moaned into the kiss, shocked at just how _aggressive_ she was being. Her tongue was already inside of his mouth, running back and forth and making Dinah moan as he got kissed. It was a _good_ feeling, strangely enough. A really good feeling.   
  
Especially since Dinah was getting pressed up against Glory Girl’s breasts again, chest to chest. His own cock was starting to get hard inside of his skirt, though it wasn’t very impressive compared to Glory Girl’s shaft.  
  
“Come on,” Glory Girl said with a big smile, “let’s go somewhere a bit more scenic.”  
  
“In Brockton Bay?” Dinah asked, his brown furrowing.  
  
“As strange as it is to think, there _are_ some options,” Glory Girl said, tucking him underneath her arm like a tote. “Like those trees.”  
  
In just a few seconds, Glory Girl had flown across to the small stand of trees that stood at the center of the park. Dinah swallowed as he realized how few people could see them now. Which was exactly what Glory Girl wanted, of course. She was still _very_ hard.  
  
“You’re a _very_ convincing crossdresser, Dinah,” Glory Girl said, looking him over. “I’d say you might even be better than Vista, if you can believe that.”  
  
“Um, thanks,” Dinah said softly, looking down at the ground and blushing.  
  
He couldn’t explain why he enjoyed crossdressing so much. Daniel knew that he was a guy, that Daniel was a good name for him most of the time and that he enjoyed being, well, him. But girls just looked so much _prettier_ and interesting than men did. Especially their clothes and their hair. So sometimes Daniel spent time as Dinah. And he made for a _very_ convincing Dinah, too. There was just too much wrapped up in all of this for him to explain.  
  
Especially to someone he didn’t know who was obviously interested in fucking him. And with how _big_ her cock was, Dinah… Dinah shivered at the thought of taking that thing inside of him. He couldn’t tell what kind of shiver it was, though.  
  
“You’re such a cute little girl,” Glory Girl said casually, still running her hands over Dinah’s body in feather-light touches that made him shiver and squirm. “I think that we could be _really_ happy together. Don’t you?”  
  
Dinah opened and closed his mouth. He didn’t know what to say. Certainly not what he could say that could get him out of this situation with any of his virginities intact. All he could do was look up at Glory Girl’s eyes and see the lust in them.  
  
Dinah was feeling a bit turned on himself. His cock kept on twitching inside of his blue and white striped panties and he kept on feeling a certain _urge_ inside of him, a strong need to reach out and grab those huge breasts that were right in front of his eyes. And if there was no escape from Glory Girl now that she had him in her clutches, maybe it would be for the best if he just went along with it all?  
  
“I,” Dinah said softly, “I really like you too, Glory Girl. Maybe we could do… that sort of thing.”  
  
“Oh, Dinah,” Glory Girl said, rubbing his hair, “you don’t know how happy you’ve made me, telling me that.” She chuckled. “And as it so happens, I have some lube right here.” She reached into a concealed pocket in her skirt and pulled out a small bottle.  
  
Dinah stared at it, his mouth hanging open. She had something like that just being carried around? He was forced to wonder what _else_ she might have there and what situations she might use it for.  
  
“If you keep your mouth open like that, I might think that you want something inside of it,” Glory Girl said with a chuckle. “I wouldn’t mind that, either.”  
  
Dinah’s mouth snapped shut. He blushed heavily and looked up at Glory Girl. The hunger in her eyes was impossible to deny right now. Giving a blowjob to Glory Girl, that was… actually, that was the exact opposite of what a number of Dinah’s friends talked about when there weren’t any girls listening in.  
  
“Now, let’s have some fun,” Glory Girl said, looking Dinah over.  
  
Dinah knew that he looked _good_. Very feminine. He was wearing a black blouse and a dark green skirt and there was even a red bow in his hair that he thought tied everything together. He looked _just_ like a young girl. A tempting target, obviously, with how often he was chased after by heroes and villains that wanted a piece of him.  
  
Glory Girl slowly turned Dinah around and pushed him forward a bit. There was a tree right in front of him and Dinah ended up pressed against it, his hands digging into the bark. He could feel his skirt getting lifted up over his hips, exposing his panties.  
  
“Oh, you just look too cute like this,” Glory Girl said, groping his rear, digging her hands into his butt. “I want to do _all_ sorts of things to you.” She chuckled. “For right now, I’ll just settle on fucking your ass, okay?”  
  
“Okay, Miss Glory Girl,” Dinah murmured, playing it up a bit.  
  
Dinah’s panties were pulled down. Not by very much, just enough to get at his butt. His cock was still inside of them. And even though Dinah was hard, there wasn’t much chance of him slipping outside of them, either. He really _didn’t_ have a very large cock.  
  
Glory Girl quickly got Dinah lubed up. He shivered as her fingers slid inside of him, poking and stroking. Dinah was pretty clean back there. The probabilities of him getting caught by one of the capes had been high enough that he had started to take care of that sort of thing, just in case. And now that it had come true, he supposed he was going to be lucky enough that it shouldn’t pose a problem.  
  
Then thoughts about that were driven from Dinah’s mind as he felt the tip of Glory Girl’s shaft resting against his entrance. He swallowed deeply, stiffening up even as Glory Girl rested a hand against his back. He shivered, wondering just what this was actually going to feel like.  
  
“There we go,” Glory Girl cooed. “Just get yourself ready, dear. This will, heh,” her chuckle was _not_ reassuring, “start to feel real good real soon.”  
  
Dinah didn’t answer. Not with words. Instead, he let out a loud cry as Glory Girl slid into his ass, pushing _deep_ inside of him. He shivered, hands clutching the tree in front of him as Glory Girl started to fuck him, taking his virginity.  
  
Dinah moaned as he felt the cock sliding into his rear. It went in a _lot_ easier than he was expecting it to. A shiver ran through Dinah from head to toe as he felt Glory Girl’s dick sliding deeper and deeper inside of him. His own cock twitched inside of his panties as he felt himself getting _stuffed_.  
  
It was a strange feeling, having a cock inside of him. And more and more inside of him as time went on, too. Dinah could feel the dick filling him up, making him moan as he felt his hole get stretched out and filled.  
  
And it was a _good_ feeling, too. Dinah could feel his cock twitching back and forth and a weird kind of pleasure welling up inside of him, not quite like anything else that he had ever felt before. He shivered and bit his lip, trying not to moan as he felt a curious, hungry ache inside of his body.  
  
“Oh, that feels wonderful, Dinah,” Glory Girl cooed, stroking Dinah’s hair. “You’re such a _good_ crossdresser for me, aren’t you?”  
  
Dinah wiggled from side to side, trying to deal with what he was _feeling_. The shaft buried inside of his rear was _big_. And he could feel Glory Girl’s breasts pressing against his back. They were obviously _big_ breasts and they were feeling nice as they rubbed against him. Dinah swallowed heavily again as he felt a pulse of arousal, stronger than anything he had ever felt in his young life, pumping through his body.  
  
Dinah’s cock was starting to feel _really_ good as it rubbed against the material of his panties. Was he going to cum inside of them, while dressed up as a girl? Dinah’s orgasms like that (the few that he had ever had, one way or another) were much better when they were done while wearing girl’s clothing than boy’s. And when he was feeling good from having something buried inside of his rear, just how much better would that end up being? Dinah had no idea, but it was clear that he was going to be finding out _very_ soon.  
  
Glory Girl’s hands were digging into his hips as she rocked back and forth against him, plunging in and out of him. Dinah found himself moaning again and again as he got fucked, as Glory Girl stretched out his rear and made him into- Dinah wasn’t sure how to describe what was happening to him.  
  
“Would you like to meet some of my friends after this?” Glory Girl asked in a heated voice as she kept on impaling Dinah on her _huge_ cock, again and again. “We’d take… good care of you, Dinah. We’d all like to meet you.”  
  
Dinah shivered, _knowing_ what Glory Girl meant by that. The thought of getting passed around as a sex toy for all of her friends was just… Dinah couldn’t even really wrap his mind around it. It was just too much to think about. Far too much. He stayed quiet as Glory Girl kept on fucking him, making him rock back and forth again and again.  
  
“Or maybe I should just keep you to myself,” Glory Girl said. “That would be nice, too. My little toy, my little friend.” Her hand snaked around to Dinah’s crotch and rubbed against his dick. “Little certainly is the right word, isn’t it? But just think of all of the fun that we could have together.”  
  
“Yes, Miss Glory Girl,” Dinah moaned, feeling a hot, tense feeling inside of his lower body. He was going to cum soon, he could tell. “I think, ah, I think- Oh!”  
  
The orgasm happened sooner than Dinah had expected it to. His eyes went wide as he felt the pleasure welling up inside of him, hot and potent and impossible to ignore. His hips jerked back and forth as he felt the pleasure shooting through his body. His dick twitched as well and he could feel himself clamping down around Glory Girl’s rod.  
  
Dinah’s balls churned as he came as much as he possibly could. His eyes crossed as he felt jet after jet of semen shooting out from his dick and staining his panties. He whimpered in the back of his throat as he felt the pleasure beating at the inside of his body, making it almost impossible for him to do anything but cum and then cum again.  
  
The orgasm seemed to last forever. But when it finally died down inside of him, Glory Girl was still fucking him. Dinah let out a moan as he felt her shaft moving back and forth, in and out of him at the same relentless pace as before.  
  
“What a _wonderful_ show you put on,” Glory Girl said in a teasing voice, her breasts still pressed up against the back of his head. “I wish I had been recording that, so we could always remember your very first anal orgasm.” She kissed his black hair. “Wouldn’t that be something sweet?”  
  
Dinah wasn’t able to respond right now. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Dinah’s panties felt weird. They felt _full_. He had cum a _lot_ inside of them. He was probably going to have to just leave them in the garbage after he was done, there was just no way that they could ever get clean again.  
  
Dinah’s dick was soft now, small and limp. But he was still feeling _good_ as he got fucked. It was kind of a strange combination, but it wasn’t one that Dinah could change right now. He just needed to stay right where he was, letting this happen to him. He shivered and moaned softly, feeling Glory Girl’s shaft stretching him out so _much_.  
  
In the aftermath of the orgasm, Dinah was able to tell that Glory Girl’s shaft was pressing against a spot inside of him on every stroke that was making him feel _really_ good. He shivered at the feeling, not able to put a name to the lustful pleasure that rocked through him on every stroke but still enjoying it.  
  
If Glory Girl had slowed down even a bit while Dinah had been busy cumming, he hadn’t noticed it. And now she was fucking him as hard and as fast as ever before. And it was making him still feel _good_. Even though Dinah’s cock was soft and limp, he was still feeling the same sort of heat and lust that he had felt before, but in his belly only this time instead of in his dick.  
  
Dinah shivered as he felt the thick cock reaching inside of him, spreading him out and filling him out. Despite, well, everything, it still felt _good_ as it happened to him. It felt _really_ good, in fact and Dinah bit his lip as he realized just how much arousal was still filling his body even after his orgasm.  
  
He had _never_ felt so turned on after cumming before. It had always been like all of the lust had just drained right out of him. But now, now Dinah still felt unbelievably turned on as Glory Girl kept on fucking him. He had no idea if he was going to cum again or not, but he realized that the only way to find out was to wait and see what happened.  
  
Not that Glory Girl was offering him many other choices, of course. She was still _really_ fucking him hard and fast. Dinah couldn’t believe that his body could handle getting used like this, but it was obviously the truth. He shivered and moaned as he felt the shaft pumping in and out of him and the hands moving all over his body, touching and stroking his frame.  
  
“Miss, Miss Glory Girl,” Dinah moaned, shivering and moaning, “you’re making me… ah, you’re making me feel good!”  
  
“You mean I made you cum?” Glory Girl asked with a chuckle. “Yeah, I know I did. And you’re going to make _me_ cum pretty soon, too. Think you’re ready for that, sugar?”  
  
Dinah had no idea if he was ready for that or not. He was pretty sure that it didn’t matter if he was or not, since it would be happening anyway. All he could do right now was hold on and wait for Glory Girl to reach her orgasm. After which…  
  
Dinah wasn’t sure. Which was kind of ridiculous, since he could see the future. But there was just no way that he could ask the questions, not with Glory Girl buried inside of his ass and scrambling every thought with spikes of pleasure as she kept on hammering in and out of him again and again.  
  
All Dinah could do was hang on for the ride and let her do whatever she wanted with him. Which mostly seemed to mean fucking his ass again and again. And groping him, of course, running her hands all over his body, from his mouth to his chest to his thighs and back up again.  
  
But mostly, she was fucking him, over and over again. Dinah’s entire body was rocking and shaking from the force of the thrusts that were pounding deeply inside of him, over and over again. He bit his lip and moaned as he felt the pleasure that was getting stirred up inside of him. It was such a _strange_ kind of pleasure but it was impossible to deny that he was enjoying having it happen to him anyway.  
  
And in the future? Dinah just couldn’t afford to worry about what Glory Girl might want to do to him in the future. Right now, there was _more_ than enough happening to him and inside of him. All he could do was keep on moaning and rocking back and forth against the shaft that was filling him up. And Glory Girl just kept _on_ filling him up. He couldn’t believe how much she was fucking him, or how hard and how fast and _everything_. That his slender, feminine body could take it all was a real miracle.  
  
Glory Girl’s hands were rubbing at Dinah’s chest now. He was wearing a training bra, though there wasn’t any need for it beyond completing the outfit. But it just felt so _right_ to wear it, so he did. And, of course, he looked _very_ cute in it. Looking cute was important, after all!  
  
“A pity you don’t have larger breasts,” Glory Girl said. “Or any breasts at all.” She chuckled, the sound sending chills down Dinah’s spine. “But if you’re interested, breasts can be arranged.”  
  
“I, um, I’ll have to think on that, Miss Glory Girl,” Dinah said. And he really _would_ have to decide if he wanted to have breasts or not. If he wanted to look feminine even without wearing girlish clothes. But the right time to make that sort of decision wasn’t with a dick up his ass. He just needed to get through this.  
  
And surely Glory Girl couldn’t last for too much longer, could she? She had to stop fucking him at _some_ point, right? Even though she was older than him and stronger and bigger. She couldn’t spend all day and all night fucking him, right?  
  
Dinah had no idea if he was telling the truth or just trying to make himself feel good. That was the kind of question that he should ask, but he couldn’t. All he could do was keep on getting fucked and keep on feeling his dick twitching around inside of his panties as he got used and screwed and fucked, again and again.  
  
Dinah’s cock still wasn’t hard. It was still soft and limp inside of his panties and Dinah realized that it wouldn’t be getting hard, not for quite a while. He was going to take Gory Girl’s dick up his ass while staying completely soft and enjoying it. What a _thought_. He shivered and rocked back against the cock a bit more, feeling it pumping in and out of him. He moaned softly.  
  
Glory Girl was moaning, too. That made Dinah feel a bit better about, well, everything. That she was feeling good, that she was enjoying all of this. It _did_ send a nice tingle through his body. Although not nearly as nice as the _other_ tingles that were moving through his body right now. He didn’t think that he was going to cum again but at least Dinah could enjoy the _feeling_ that was spreading through him.  
  
  
Glory Girl moaned as her fingers dug into his hips. Her shaft was buried inside of Dinah’s rear, as deep as it could go. Dinah _knew_ what this meant. What was about to happen next. And sure enough, Glory Girl grunted.  
  
And Dinah was driven forward as he felt jet after jet of hot, thick, sticky cum landing inside of his rear. He made a gasping sound, feeling his tunnel getting completely covered with semen. There was so _much_ of it. Dinah couldn’t believe how much Glory Girl was cumming. It let every single one of his orgasms in the dust as she kept on pumping shot after shot of sticky semen inside of him.  
  
Glory Girl was softly moaning as she came, as she filled Dinah up. Her breasts were still pressed up against him and he could feel her breath stirring his hair. He moaned, spreading his slender legs apart as more and more semen filled him up.  
  
He couldn’t believe how much Glory Girl was cumming. His belly was going to _burst_ with all this cum! There was just no way for him to handle it!  
  
And just when Dinah thought that his belly was going to end up looking like a balloon, Glory Girl stopped cumming. She shivered and he could feel her dick twitching inside of him. Then she was slowly sliding out of his rear.  
  
With her gone, Dinah was still left feeling so stretched open and so _empty_. There was a lot of cum flowing out of his ass, running down his thighs and dropping into his panties. Dinah shivered at the feeling. And not just that feeling, but the feeling from all over his body. He couldn’t believe what he felt like now that Glory Girl had gotten done fucking him.  
  
“Oh my,” Glory Girl said in a happy tone of voice. “That felt _wonderful_ , Dinah.” She giggled and patted his shoulder. “And I know that it felt great for you as well, didn’t it?”  
  
Dinah couldn’t use his voice right now. All he could do was make a quiet little sound of agreement before another shiver ran through his body. He gasped as he slowly straightened up, awkwardly turning around to look up at Glory Girl.  
  
Glory Girl was smiling down at him, running her eyes all over his body. She looked _very_ satisfied with what she had done. Dinah looked down at himself. From the front, he didn’t look _too_ bad. But it was still obvious that he had gotten fucked hard.  
  
“You know, I rescue a lot of people,” Glory Girl said, idly stroking Dinah’s cheek, “but I haven’t had as good of a time with them afterwards as I did with you.” She chuckled. “If you’re _ever_ in trouble again, you just let me know, alright? I’ll come and save you. And afterwards…” she trailed off with a wink and a chuckle.  
  
Dinah blushed. He couldn’t close his legs right now. He was just feeling too sore and overstimulated. And was he going to end up in trouble again? The kind of trouble that he would need or want rescuing from?  
  
Dinah wasn’t remotely sure of what the answer to that would be. If ending up with Coil would be better or worse than living life up in the city and having to be on the lookout for girls like Glory Girl.  
  
Still, that wasn’t what she wanted to hear right now.  
  
“Thank you, Miss Glory Girl,” Dinah said, making his voice as young and feminine as he could manage. “You really… showed me a lot of things.”  
  
“Hey, don’t you worry about that,” Glory Girl said with a smile. “If you ever want me to… show you things again, just let me know. I’ll _make_ the time.”  
  
Oh, Dinah was sure about _that_.


End file.
